natsuki in wonderland
by Octavia Sekret
Summary: expirance a whole new meaning with wonderland ,mad hatter sasuke and natsuki...i suck at summaries.its is a sasukexnatsuki oc
1. downthehole

**Natsuki in wonderland**

**THIS** is a wonderland/humor/romance/slightly angtish fic  
><strong>WARNING<strong>:: M , bulling, sakura bashing, wonderland, some profanity ,nice(ish) itachi

**PAIRING** :sasukexnatsuki  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I do not own naruto

'thoughts'  
>"talking"<br>~inner sakura~

"NATSUKI" I hear my dear sister Elizabeth yell for me. I was late for our class on lady like manners or if as I call them "classes to brainwash". I always hated these classes because it was like they were trying to make a puppet out of us and make us forget who we really are like, our wild inner spirit to be gone and away .

"NASTSUKI I will only call for you once more and any than that you will not be allowed to explore outside the manor for a month" my sister Elizabeth yelled ever so calmly with that angry aura only I am able to identify in her voice.

my sister is the only one that knows my need to explore my freedom but even if my freedom was taken away I would be happy as long as I had my sister Elizabeth. Even if I did have to wear some weird green frilly and puffy dress.

"sister Elizabeth here I am" I said in my lady like voice because I knew our father was by the gate of the garden. I chuckled as I started getting up from the tree I was sitting against while reading a new book called Sherlock homes(1).

"what is the chuckling if I may as dear sister" Elizabeth asked me in a curious tone

"well you see I was reading the new book I borrowed from the library called Sherlock homes and a very humorous paragraph appeared" being as ladylike as possible knowing father was watching us.

"can you please tell me what it was about dearest sister" Elizabeth said with more curiosity tha before.

"certainly "I said before opening to a certain page and reciting "Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson were going camping. They pitched their tent under the stars and went to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night Holmes woke Watson up and said: "Watson, look up at the stars, and tell me what you see."

Watson replied: "I see millions and millions of stars."

Holmes said: "and what do you deduce from that?"

Watson replied: "Well, if there are millions of stars, and if even a few of those have planets, it's quite likely there are some planets like earth out there. And if there are a few planets like earth out there, there might also be life."

And Holmes said: "Watson, you idiot, it means that somebody stole our tent." "

"my that is somewhat humorous" Elizabeth said while chuckling with me" oh and by the way I came to tell you that there has been a change of plans and our lessons of today are cancelled".

I watched as she left to the gardens entrance. She was followed by father on her way back to the manner. 'well time to get back to my book' I thought as I soon started sitting back down and leaning against the tree. after some while I soon fell asleep with my book still open as I was prone to do on a warms summers day.

[Natsuki dream a/ my prov]

Natsuki awakened in a place where she could tell if it was dream or a reality.. it seemed so real but nothing seemed ordinary. Everywhere she looked there where over grown plants ,flowers and tree. the thing that made it weirder for her was the fact they were extraordinary colors and shapes that she never dreamed existed. one certain tree caught her attention. there was a man on there…sleeping? she crept closure as she was examining him. 

"well hello there" and unfamiliar voice called to her"

"ahhhhhh!"Natsuki screamed and slapped the man in the face.

"well never got the reaction from a woman before" the mysterious man stated while he rubbed his sore cheek and just as reading natsuki's mind he answered" they call me the mad hatter darling but the names uchiha sasuke for you darling"

"great another hot shot know it all" Natsuki commented back to his response not liking the way he snuck up on her.

"well im not the bad of a guy once you get to know me"sasuke said with a flirty smile" and who are you my dear"

"my name is Natsuki" Natsuki stated "and if you excuse me I must be on my way"

"well miss Natsuki may I ask one question"sasuke asked

"what is it you want" Natsuki asked

'well I was wondering if you would join me for tea later"sasuke asked and before Natsuki could answer sasuke replied with a smirk "well excellent ill see you later "

sasuke kissed Natsuki and disappeared. Natsuki left dumbfounded looked around for where he might be.

'the nerv of that guy kissing me like that. So what if he's a is a crazy jerk that is undeniable hot and cool with his….nononono I cant be thinking like that I barely know the guy'natsuki thought as she continued to walk in no certain direction 'I wonder what he mean by ill see you later' I was wondering further out the jungle like mess and I swore I saw a rabbit man being chased my soldiers?

[end natsuki's dream / back to her pov]

'hn must almost dinner and I get dangos today'I thought happily to myself ' dangos dangos dangos dangos dangos" I chanted in my head . when I got up and fixed my dress and booki realized something . ' maybe my dream was getting to me but I really like I knew that sasuke guy from somewhere.'.'nah its just getting to my head 'I thought trying to convince myself its just dream. I started walking when I noticed the same rabbit man in my dream was running right by me. ' wait its just a dream right? you know what screw dream theory I am following him..her..it'I thought as I tried to catch up with the rabbit man.

"HEY WAIT WHO ARE YOU"I yelled to the rabbit but all I got was an im late response.  
>I followed the rabbit into an area of the garden that I and everyone else was forbidden to go to. I caught up to the rabbit man and saw he fell into a hole by a large old oak tree. I went near the hole and was examing it when something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hole. during my fall I saw….<p>

this is based off a pic by HimekoHimemiya1313 on da and I also don't own naruto or sasuke or wonderland but I do own story …..  
>I wrote this in an hour seeing as original was distroid and please forgive my oocneess with Natsuki I begg of you!<p>

.


	2. rabbitman

**Natsuki in wonderland**

**THIS** is a wonderland/humor/romance/slightly angtish fic  
><strong>WARNING<strong>:: M , bulling, sakura bashing, wonderland, some profanity ,nice(ish) itachi, occneess

**PAIRING** :sasuke x natsuki  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I do not own naruto

'thoughts'  
>"talking"<br>~inner sakura~

[Recap]

"HEY WAIT WHO ARE YOU"I yelled to the rabbit but all I got was an im late response.  
>I followed the rabbit into an area of the garden that I and everyone else was forbidden to go to. I caught up to the rabbit man and saw he fell into a hole by a large old oak tree. I went near the hole and was examining it when something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hole. During my fall I saw….<p>

[End recap]

"ahhh" I screamed as I feel to my doom inside this weird abyss .

"Quit you shouting miss its giving me a headache "the same white rabbit man I saw told me. I noticed he had silver hair along with some weird kind of aristocrat outfit and a kind of surgical mask but what was weird was he had silver bunny ears and tail .  
>"Um sorry but im falling to my death right now so if you mind im going to scream" I said calmly and then resumed screaming.<br>"What are you even screaming about you've been here before you moron" the rabbit man said as he started sipping tea from a cup that came out of nowhere. i stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean Iv never been here in a hole like this and I don't even know you!"I yelled at him with confusion.

"You name is Alice is it not" the rabbit man said. 'Im not Alice she was my mother'.

"im sorry but you got me confused with someone else Alice was my mother" I told him not understanding how he knew my mother." my name is Natsuki and I never been here, seen here, or heard of where ever we are.! "

"im sorry miss natsuki I got you confused with your mother…my name is kakashi" said rabbit man kakashi stated 'I should have known it wasn't Alice….it has been more than 15 years since she last was seen ' kakashi thought. . " oh and by the record it wasn't so bad was it"

" what wasn't " I questioned unsure of what he meant.

"The fall of course we land about mid way through your rant and you had yet to notice"  
>I stared at him dumbstruck ready to yell at him but I noticed he way right and we were on solid floor and not falling to our death in a hole anymore.<br>"how didn't I notice this" I asked him  
>"easy" kakashi stated" you're an idiot" he smiled at me while saying this which only irritated me.<br>" I am not a idiot " I stated and then it occurred to me "I just am dreaming this is happening right….cause how else can a man be part rabbit and how else can we survive a fall like that "

" believe what you want but this isn't a dream this is reality" kakashi stated as he glanced as his clock.  
>" Well my dear I must be going before he has my head and a warning of when he finds out you aren't alice he probably leave you stranded somewhere, but before that take a drink and shrink in size or take a bite and gain some height. "Kakashi said with smile behind his mask before disappearing and leaving a smoke puff.<p>

"Well ok then im only going to be killed and WAITWHERE AM I AND HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at him even though I knew he wouldn't hear me. 'Fuck it now where am I supposed to go and what am I supposed to go 'I thought and stopped being lady like as I knew it was no time to impress the invisible people but to escape and go back home to my sister and father.

I took a look around me and found I was in a weird type of room. There was a table with a plate which had a vial saying drink me and a couple of cakes saying eat me. The table also had a key on it. I took another look around and saw this room was completely empty except that there was a tiny door and the table.  
>'Take a drink and shrink in size or take a bite and gain some height.' I thought about what he said for a few minutes and then figured out what he meant. I grabbed the key and tried to unlock the tiny door.<p>

"This worked so then 'they' must as well" I said to myself before grabbing a piece of cake and the vial. I drink the vial and instantly began to shrink.

Bad news was my clothes didn't shrink. 'Well I guess I can always  
>get some different clothes'. I grabbed the cuffbracelet I had on and used that as a short dress for the mean time. I grabbed the cake and key and began to go to the door.' here goes my new journey' I thought as I opened the door to what awaits in this weird wonderland…

a~_A_~_~A_~_~_~~A~_~~_~_~_~_~_~Z~_~_~_~_A_~_~~_~  
>AN : so yeah I kinda umm..** So yeah I know I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 month but im just a lazy bitch…jk (or is it .) well iv been having a case of writers block,lazy,no ideas, on skype being emo (according to step I was -.- ) and not to mention becoming somewhat of an emotional bitch that made neko ears (clip on and headband….on da if you want to see) and not only that but iv been sick with something that I cant eat solid food onl;y jello and shit like that….you try living 3 days on jello….it will make you mad *angryface* and not to mention my computer being a stupid bitcch and all ….i should stop before I start ranting…..you thought I was already pfft yeah right please ignore mistakes cause I try to fix them and so does me beta but well yeah were only 13  
>(^ same thing im putting in the llas storie)<strong>


	3. intotheflowers

**Natsuki in wonderland**

**THIS** is a wonderland/humor/romance/slightly angtish fic  
><strong>WARNING<strong>:: M , bulling, sakura bashing, wonderland, some profanity ,nice(ish) itachi, occneess,(new to the list) a nice ino , and some Karin bashing

**PAIRING** :sasuke x natsuki ,miners that are mentioned =p  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I do not own naruto

'Thoughts'  
>"talking"<br>~inner sakura~

[Recap]

"This worked so then 'they' must as well" I said to myself before grabbing a piece of cake and the vial. I drink the vial and instantly began to shrink.

Bad news was my clothes didn't shrink. 'Well I guess I can always  
>get some different clothes'. I grabbed the cuffbracelet I had on and used that as a short dress for the mean time. I grabbed the cake and key and began to go to the door.' here goes my new journey' I thought as I opened the door to what awaits in this weird wonderland…

[End recap]

I started walking through the door and what I saw amazed me. I was in a whole new world , one filled with marvelous plants and trees or different colors . The sky was a perfect sunset and the air had a peaceful aroma that made feel goose bumps.  
>"This cant be real "I whispered to myself and I took a bite of the cake I had in my hand. I soon began to go back to my original size<br>'well I hope that no ones finds me like this' I thought as I looked for something to cover up with.  
>I started walking along the woods of this wonderland, on no specific path. I keep hearing voices but never saw anyone or anything.<br>'who do you think is the new girl' 'is that Alice' 'yeah isn't she wearing any clothe' 'she cant be Alice' ' I agree Alice was way prettier' I ignored these voices thinking it was just some of the natives. I soon came up to these gigantic flowers that kike every other flower in the forest was multi colored and weird shaped.

"these are so beautiful" I whispered under my breathe

"they are aren't they" i hear a long blonde hair girl say as she suddenly appeared

"by the way my name is ino what's yours" ino says as she invades my personal busy" before you answer that"  
>she took ran toward a certain flower and pulled out some weird blue flower dress that looked like an upside-down lily.<br>"there that should cover you up"ino said with a smile "so what made you come back to us Alice"  
>"why does everyone call me that im natsuki not Alice" I say frustrated as its what everyone's been calling me .I finally take a closer look at ino and see she is wearing a light purple dress that's like a water lily . she seemed friendly but I need to be cautious since I have no idea where I am or if I am really dreaming or not.<br>" im sorry but you look just like this girl named Alice" ino said while rubbing her neck nervously.  
>"I know who Alice is…she was my mother..." I said<p>

"im sorry I didn't know "ino said looking down at the ground

"INO" I heard someone yell behind a pink flower. She was a girl with a very huge forehead. But I mean huge that thing was like more than half her head. Well anyways she was a pink haired girl that had a pink peony like dress and as ino she also had no shoes or anything else under these dresses. ' what is with them and no shoes….don't there feet get hurt by the ground'

the girl turned to me and said" ino who is the freak and what is it doing here"(oh no she didn't XD sorry back to story) ' freak ill show you who the freak is you pink headed bitch'

" well excuse me but im not the freak with the forehead that's takes about ¾ of my head" I yelled back at her

"look if you too fight go do it somewhere else cause if you do it here ill beat both of you got that ?" ino said with a smile that genuinely creeped me out.

"whatever ino-pig imma go to my precious sasuke-kun~ " sakura said in a love struck pose " were gonna get married soon"

" what makes you say that " ino asked

"wait a minute you mean mad hatter sasuke uchiha " I asked wondering if that is the same man I saw in my dream .

sakura snarled " how do you know MY fiancé you slut"

"sakura don't go around calling people sluts without knowing them and what makes you sure he is going to marry you "ino asked

" well of course we already did it so he is going to marry me since he is MY sasuke-kun " sakura stated as if the most obvious thing in the world had just been asked

" well sorry Hun but you ' fiancé' kind of kissed me earlier today and not only that but also invited me for tea " I said to her just to piss her off since well, she was pretty much a bitch to me from the first second I met her.

" oh and if anyone is a slut its you cause iv never had sex with anyone and unlike you I wouldn't give myself to anyone with good looks ..Oh and before I forget you should probly go to a doctor about your forehead" I said and then began walking out of there leaving behind a very furious sakura and a laughing ino.

' Well so far iv meet a freaky rabbit, a sluty flower girl thing, another flower girl that doesn't know about person space, and invisible talking things in my head, great how can this get any better'  
>I found a trees with directions and decided to follow them since they were probly my only chance to get back to real people and or just anyone that wasn't completely insane. Bad thing was the path was filled with rocks lift up tree roots and other items just waiting to trip someone. i started running getting tired of this endless walk and what a stupid mistake that turned out to be as I knew that I was most likely going to fall as I did. I saw I landed right in front of someone's feet<p>

"so I hear you truly are Alice's daughter"  
>I look up to find a man smirking down at me…..<p>

~_AS_~_~_S_~S_S~_~_~_S~_S_  
>AN: 2 uploads in 1 day…I am dead right now but I wrote last chapter last night…


End file.
